


A Birthday For Two

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha goes into labour giving Magnus an unexpected gift for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday For Two

The contractions had started early that morning, waking Natasha from a deep sleep. She lay there for some time, breathing slowly and deeply while watching the clock and timing the contractions.

Realizing that it would be quite some time before she had to worry, she pulled Magnus closer to her and managed to fall into a light fitful sleep.

It was awhile later when Magnus awoke, Natasha felt him stir behind her. She carefully turned over, “Happy birthday, darling.” She smiled at him and Magnus smiled back as he stretched before kissing her tenderly. “I’m sorry that we can’t have our usual birthday fun,” Natasha said when they finally came up for air. He smiled again and moved to kiss her stomach “It’s alright. It will be nice when this one finally decides that she’s ready to join us.”

Natasha bit her lip, knowing that it was going to be sooner rather than later. “Magnus?” she asked, a little hesitantly, as she was fairly certain that she knew what his reaction was going to be. “Hmm…?” he asked, sounding as though he was about to fall back asleep.

“I know that you’re supposed to go in and do all those traditions and all…..but, I’m afraid that you’re not going to be able to do that this year….” She trailed off as he pulled back to look at her.  Natasha saw the worry on his face and was quick to reassure him, “I’m alright and so is Catherine, however, it seems as though she wishes to give you a present as well. My contractions are close enough that it’s time to think about going to the hospital.”

She couldn’t help but laugh slightly, as Magnus launched into action. “Honey, I said that we could start thinking about going to the hospital! You can slow down.” Natasha wasn’t surprised when her words didn’t sink in and he continued to run around the house. She shook her head and smiled, as she slowly started to get dressed.

She laughed once more and kissed his cheek when he insisted on carrying her out to the car. They were at the hospital sooner than strictly necessary, however, it was soon enough for her detective’s sanity.

A few hours later they welcomed Catherine Martinsson into the world. 


End file.
